The Cold and the Dark
by zZzScytheWielderxXx
Summary: I'm BACK!1 Snow is an abused 15 year old girl who has an encounter that would change her life forever. In the lateer chapters there MAY be some M rated violence, I'll warn you at the time.. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the Guardians fanfiction-

**Hey ya'll! I just saw ROTG! I already have this story written on paper, so enjoy! Title is strange….D: I'm aware….**

I walked out of school, Christmas break yo, this is going to be awesome. My name is Snow, I know my name is strange, but my parents are a bit abusive, and they wanted a simple name, so they looked out the window to name me the first thing they saw. Good thing they didn't see a duck, or a hooker. I have a sister named Ocean, she enjoys to draw, but that doesn't matter. Yet. But back to me, I didn't see my mother's car out in front of the school. "Oh yeah, I have to walk home." I said. (**Sorry if my grammar's wrong!) **I turned to the left, and almost ran into a kid with a buzz-cut, and jump shorts. Jason, God damn. "Hey Snow! I love your outfit! I was wondering-if you're not busy-if we could-" I interrupted him. "I have plans to uh… go to my grandma's birthday! Yeah, grandma's birthday… bye." I said. I walked away, and as soon as I did, a cold wind hit my face, I breathed in, I love snow. Around my school, there is a pond with a small dock with wood seats. I spotted it, and I went down to hang around there. "Mom won't be home until 7, I have time." I said. I stood up on the butt seats, I heard footsteps behind me.  
"Well, hello Snow, I have something to tell you." I turned around to see a blonde girl with blue eyes and her hair in a messy bun, Gabriel. " What do you want Gabriel?" I asked. "Don't call me Gabriel, my name is Gabby, and I'm going to warn you right now, don't you _ever_ hurt Jason again. Or I will personally burn that wooden snowflake around your neck!" Gabriel warned. I adjusted my necklace, I had found it under my pillow before, my parents or family had nothing to do with it. "Good luck getting to it." I said confidently. She became angry, and she ran at me. I stepped to the side, dodging her and causing her to fall over the edge into the ice cold pond. " HAHAHAHA! Oh my god that was awesome! Oh and _Gabriel_, your ride is here." I pointed to a pink car that just pulled up on the curb. Gabriel walked out of the pond, her pant legs were green instead of pink, and they were wet. "See you after break you fu**ing bitch." She said coldly. I ran my fingers through my golden brown hair, messing up my emo bang haircut. I took out a random journal out of my bookbag, " Uh-huh, hold on I'm searching for a fu** to give" I said flipping through the science notes. She growled, literally _growled_, and went up to the car. She tried to look cool by jumping the door of the convertible, but a group of ice appeared and she slipped, falling headfirst into the car. " HAHAHAHA!" I almost fell over with how much I was laughing. The car pulled away, loud Nikki Manaj playing as it drove. "Ah, my gut hurts." I was practically crying. "Wow, this chick is pretty hardcore." Somebody said. I straightened my back, and took one of my many pocket knives out of my pocket; this was the only one I had on me at the moment. I looked in the direction of the voice, I saw a teenager, maybe my age,**(Snow is 15 BTW)**with a blue hoodie with frost on it, brown pants, white hair, blue eyes, and barefoot, and holding a staff with a hook shape on the end by his head. "Who are you, if you're smart then you don't sneak up on me like that, I've _cut_ people don't ya' know?" I pointed my knife at him. He backed up, actually he floated back. "Hey, calm down, my name is Jack Frost, now why don't you put that knife down?" He lowered his hands in a surrendering position. I quickly flipped the knife and put it back in my back pocket. "My name is Snow, strange name I know!" I doubted myself. Jack stepped forward again, "How can you see me? Do you know who I am already? Do you believe in fairytales?" Jack threw all sorts of questions at me. "Um…Yes, kinda', and yes." I answered his questions. Jack walked up next to me,

"Good, and also, that Gabriel sounds like a bitch." He stated. "She is!" I yelled. "Yeah, and when you went: hold on I'm searching for a fu** to give, oh that was funny. I did the ice thing you know, I couldn't resist." Jack laughed. "That was you ?! Oh wow, you're awesome. Are you one of those fairy tales? You know, like the Easter Bunny, Santa, etc?" I asked. "Yeah, I am, but I'm not as popular. But some kids believe." Jack said. " Yes, well…. I've always believed in those people, I got too old for people to think it's a good thing for teenagers to believe in this, so I had to act like I didn't care anymore." I said. We sat quiet for a bit, then I checked my phone clock, 6:45 already! "Holy Sh*t! I got to go like, right now. See ya'!" I said and began to walk, _I'm getting crazy, I didn't think these people were actually real! _I turned back to the dock, Jack wasn't there, but in his place was a slap of frost. I combed my fingers through my 2 foot long hair, _there's no way ,he was probably some guy in a costume._

**What do you think? Is it okay? This is my first fanfiction. Snow is based off of me in a way, but not completely. Anywayziz….Please review….** **and give nice suggestions, I'm running out of jokes, so that would be nice to tell me about. Peace out! ;D!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!I'm adding chapters quickly now so enjoy who ever's reading this….**

I arrived home, and noticed my parent's cars weren't in the driveway, "Strange." I said. Why isn't mom's car in the driveway….that means….oh sh*t….dad. I opened the door, and I set my bookbag down, but as soon as I looked up I was attacked with a punch to the face. "Gah! The Hell!" I yelled. "I told you to be home the same time as you got out of school! You were supposed to have my food ready!" Dad yelled. I went to grab the phone, but he grabbed it and smacked my arm with it. "Don't you dare think about calling anybody! Now go to your room, your mother won't be home until next month because of a business trip." He yelled.

I held my bruised face to a piece of snow I grabbed off of my window cill. "Ouch…." I mumbeled. I heard a tap on my window, I looked to see Jack Frost smiling through the window. I walked over and opened it, "what are you doing here Jack?" I asked. "Oh I was bored so-WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!"He yelled. I gripped my cheek, "Oh nothing, I uh…" I trailed off. "You can't lie to me on this one. What happened to your cheek?" Jack demanded. He looked right at me, "My uh…my dad got a little…..mad…" I mumbeled. "WHAT! I'LL KILL THAT SON OF A-" I slapped a hand over his mouth. "No I'm fine…"I said sheepishly. "What happened to the girl I met not 4 hours ago? You know what? I'm going to ask my friends if there's a place you can stay, until then, let's go for a walk!" He went back to his smiling face, he held out a hand. I took it without hesitation, and Jack helped me out of the window.

"I lied, we are gonna go flying." "What?" He jumped off the ledge and drifted everywhere and anywhere. Like the air was water, I can't explain it. "HAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed as I was flown everywhere. "You just like, float through the air! That's so cool Jack!" I yelled. "How's that cheek?" Jack asked. "Still hurts, but I'll just have to leave it alone." I answered. Jack landed on my house, "That bruise needs ice, hmmm….Hey Snow, look over there." Jack pointed to my right. I turned, I felt a cold sensation on my cheek, Jack had just kissed my cheek. " Uhhhh…." I mumbled. He dropped me off in my window, and left. My cheek suddenly felt a lot better. "Thank you I guess…" I said to the window. _So he's not a guy in a costume…huh… _I went to my broken mirror, my bruise wasn't as bad as before. I laid down on my lumpy bed and eventually fell asleep, 9:00 or not…

**Hey! This chapter is probably sucky…..but if there is anybody reading this….please review…and I don't own ROTG BTW**


	3. Chapter 3

The cold and the dark chapter 3

**Hey! Review review review! I enjoy the voices of the keyboards….wow that made no sense…. Any way….dont flip if this chapter doesn't follow along much…I forgot where I left off and the schools a bitch… enjoy!**

Snow lay awake in her bed….something wasn't right…she could feel it….

**Snow pov**

_What the hell? I can't_ _sleep….and I don't know why…._

I checked my clock: 1:37am…. "oh my god…" I mumbled. " Ya know what…fu** this…" I got out of bed and brushed my hair. Then, without putting shoes on to block out the cold, I jumped out my window….landing in the soft snow…. I went over in my driveway…woah. Neither of my parent's cars were in the driveway, " dad's probably out getting drunk."

I walked over to the frozen pond about a block away from us, sure it was ice cold outside, but I didn't mind. I took climbed on the ice… hoping slightly that Jack would come and rescue me if I needed help. The ice looked pretty thick, so I danced on the ice for a while, not literally, but as in played. I happen to look up, and I see this wooden bump on the ice.

I slid over to it, and tried to pick it up, but I realized that it was attached to something that was under the ice. I kicked the wood, and it caved in, making a hole just big enough for me to be able to slide in. And that's what I did, I landed on the wooden floor, there were holes in the wall, but the ice froze up the water trying to come through. "This is creepy." I searched the shed. After maybe 15 seconds I heard an evil laugh, "well now, who do we have here." I turned, only to face a wooden wall.

But then a shadow circled me. "You're needed by the MiM, I can't allow that….not after what that Jack bastard did to me." The voice was angry now.

"Do you know who I am?" the voice asked.

"No, I don't really care either."

"You don't fear for your life?!"

"Yeah not really…."

A man with no eyebrows, and a black cloak that fazed into his skin appeared in front of me, "Good thing I can let you die then…oh joy!" He disappeared.

…

I heard a loud crack, and the walls of the shed disappeared, and in flowed ice cold-ass water! "Shit!" I was not happy. "Hehehehe, I guess the guardians won't be able to have you now. While you're gone, think about growing a wise mind." God this guy sounded like such a D-bag, a D-bag with bad death puns! "Oh? While you're walking away leaving me here, try to think about possibly growing some eyebrows?" I sassed him, it wasn't my best work, but it still pissed him off. "Fu** You!" He yelled. "Not tonight Hun!" I yelled back. He growled and disappeared, I went under.

At this time, I didn't really care what went on…but I did try and hold my breath a bit, but I threw open my eyes as I unwillingly breathed In water. My lungs couldn't take any water, I tried to get the stuff out, but it just kept coming in. I heard a familiar voice above me, but I couldn't tell who it was. Eventually I stopped moving, breathing, in other words, I died.

…

**JACK POV**

I decided to go check on Snow, kind of weird huh? A winter spirit besties with a girl named Snow? Anyway, when I was flying there, I noticed a hole in the ice, and bubbles. I flew down and looked down, the bubbles had cleared up by the time I got there, and I could see who it was in that ice. Snow. "Snow! Can you hear me? I'm gonna get you out of there!" I unfroze the ice with my staff, and I picked up the floating girl, she wasn't very deep. I sat on the ice, trying to wake her up. "Snow! Wake up! MiM, help me!" I yelled. I sat there cradeling snow, and I noticed her appearance was changing, her hair was now completely blue, her eyes flew open, they were a soft orange. Something came out her back, wings, woah what! They were gold, literally the color of gold, and little gems hung on the tips. She looked at me, "Who are you?" She asked. I smiled, "My name's Jack Frost. I'm a good guy. Your name Is Snow." I said smiling. "Oh, hi Jack Frost." She said smiling. I'd need to take her to North's have her looked at, I can't leave my friend here.

**Hey it's me, sucky ending I know, but mom keeps telling me to get off the computer, so yeah….Review Review! or I'm not writin' no more! And if you do review, you'll have the opportunity to be put in one of my other stories I have yet to write! Either that or I'll send u a cyber cookie yo… Peace out!**

ument here...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys….I'm gonna make this chapter a lot more interesting….this chapter kinda leaves off when Snow drowns, so forget the ending of the last chapter…this is a better one.**

** 3****rd**** Person POV**

**(Snow fell through the ice….blah blah… Jack doesn't come this time…watch what happens…) **Snow rose out of the ice. A little shooken up from what happened. But she soon forgot, since all of her memories had left her mind. She opened her now green eyes, and sat up. "…the hell?" she looked around, and noticed she was on the ice of a frozen pond. "Well, this isn't safe.." she stepped off the ice, lacking the care of what her feet looked like. That's when she checked out her appearance. **(Hey…hope you haven't come to love the old appearance of Snow, because this is about to become ironic.) **She was wearing a mid thy-skirt, orange is the main color and little yellow designs of minor sparkly flames coming up from the skirts end. Her shirt just barely went passed her belly-button and it had the same design of her skirt. Her hair was a mix of yellow, orange, and red. Her shoes were special sandals that looked a bit like a ballerina's, and the strings looped around her legs and up to her thy.**(Sorta like the height of Fionna's socks on Adventure Time.)** Snow felt something twitch on her back, she looked. She had big wings…made of fire…or the pattern… "Pretty.." She said. Snow walked around the area for a while, she saw lights in the distance, she flew over to them. "Ohhh…" She looked at them. A man walked up to the lights, Snow went to get out of the way, but was too slow, and the man ended up walking right through her. "OH MY GOD!" She yelled. The man paid no attention to her. Snow, being in a startled state, had unknowingly melted the snow under her hand, and the ground caught on fire. This the man paid attention to, "Oh!" He yelled and stomped the fire out. Snow stood up, and walked away.

**Hey…this a better ending for the chapter? Ironic right? A fire elemental's name is Snow? Anyway, I'll update soon…I'm getting my own laptop soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M BACK BITCHES! And I'm gonna continue this blueberrin' story! ENJOY!**

**Listen to 'Fireflies' by Owl City while reading this chapter**

**And your welcome Baela…**

Snow POV

Wow, 40 years went by, didn't age a bit. What the hell?! Anyway, I've had A LOT of fun in my 55 years, I've tried to sneak into Bunnymund's warren. And I've made friends with the tooth fairy, she's awesome. North and I are like _this, _we're best friends. I help him with Christmas a lot, Bunny doesn't like me very much though. One time I _accidently _set fire to one of his baskets, you don't wanna piss me off. Sandy is like a father figure for me, even though I haven't had a dream in years. (**nope**). There's a fifth guardian, but I don't know who it is. Not even the gender. I've also set fire to the house of a thief, not to kill him, I slowed the fire down enough so that he realized what was happening and got out of the house. The cops caught him while they were trying to put out the fire. And one more thing before we get on with it, I've met the boogieman Pitch Black too. He's actually a really cool dude!

**Present still Snow POV**  
I flew around North's workshop with my fiery wings, twirling a dagger made of solid fire between my fingers. "So, when's Bunnymund getting here?!" I whined. "Patience Snow, Easter was just yesterday." Tooth said to me. "But I wanna play with the Cottontail.." I whined again. That was my nickname for him. I leaned back, my wings were so strong I didn't have to move them much to fly, they were more like decoration than anything else. I turned upside down and began to walk along the ceiling, "Damn…there's a lot of dust up here…" I complained.

"Oi! I'm back!" I heard Bunnymund's voice say. I smiled widely and made sure I kept hidden from him. He looked around suspiciously, "Where's the Shelia?" he asked. I looked up, (which was actually down in direction since I was still on the ceiling) and mouthed to north, 'Don't blow my cover.." He smiled, "Out." That's all he said. Bunnymund widened his eyes and started to open another tunnel, but I was already tackling him. "You're so freakin' fluffy!" I shouted as I hung out on his back.

"Get off!" He yelled. I flew up, "Okay okay, what's gotton you in a bitchy mood?!" I asked annoyed. "It's not you, Snow. The other ankle-biter froze one of my tunnels!" HE yelled to North. "Well that sucks for you, then huh?" I mumbled. Bunnymund looked at me, "are you sure Mason would approve of your-" I threw my dagger at him, barley missing him as it scraped his cheek, cutting some of the fur off and scratching him a bit.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MASON LIKE THAT! HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" I yelled appearing right in his face faster than North's Reindeers.

**_Flashback_**

_Around 10 years ago there was this old man who was always happy. I noticed him about to slip on some ice, and I quick flew down and caught him. I was surprised I could actually touch him. Once I made sure he was stable, I melted the ice on the sidewalk. "Thank you young woman, I'm so clumsy at my age." He laughed. "No you're not, the ice just made you slip!" I replied joyfully. Over time I visited him at his nursing home all the time, and we became good friends. But then he started coughing a lot, and one day he was enrolled into a hospital. And that's where he died from a lung disease. I went to his funeral and everything. He was my first believer._

**_End Flashback_**

I had another dagger pointed at Bunny's throat. "Easy Snow, you're gonna hurt somebody." Bunny warned calmly. I flew away from him, sighing. "Okay listen people, I need to go calm down, so I'm gonna go for a bit, or else I'm gonna flip." I said rubbing the bridge of my nose. I quick flew out of the building, and said bye to one of the elves that had hearts in his eyes directed at a baby tooth while she waved at me.

I arrived at a construction site that was in motion. "Oh _hell _yes!" I shouted jumping on one of the pipes that was being lifted up by a crane. I jumped and ran around the construction site, flying through small gaps and spinning. But when I was gonna step onto a piece of metal I saw ice form over the surface, and I stopped in mid-air. "Bitch please!" I said annoyed. I felt a poke on my shoulder, and I turned around. I came face to face with a boy, around my physical age. He smirked at me, "what're you doin here?" he asked. "uh, what's it look like?" I asked sarcastically.

He flew around me In circles, "are you wings made out of _fire_?!" he asked touching one. He didn't flinch, "its special fire that won't burn unless I want it to." I said jerking my wing away, sparks dripping from it. I checked out the appearance, (**ya'll know what he looks like so I'm skipping**).

He laughed, "ya like what ya see?" I blushed and looked away, "No!" I said a little too quick, not because of embarrassment, but of annoyance. I've seen this guy before! But from where?! "…name?" I snapped back to reality. "huh?" I asked. He rolled his eyes, "I asked, what's your name?" he said standing on his staff, bare feet wrapped around the hook. "Uh, Snow." I replied. His expression went blank for a second, then he just shrugged it off. "That's a bit ironic don't ya think?" he laughed. "Whatever, what's your name, random person?" I asked crossing my arms. "Jack Frost." He stated blankly. Well that's a relief, I don't know any Jacks, so why did he look familiar at first? "Okay, Jack. Don't you have somewhere else to be at the moment?" I asked. "Actually yeah. I have to go meet the guardians at North's workshop." He said swinging his staff over his shoulders while walking across the beam easily. "Oh? Where?" I asked clearly bored with the conversation. "Duh! 'Cuz I'm the fifth guardian!"

**Well then? What did ya think?! Reviews are amazing!**

**Jack: Review!**

**Snow: Review damnit!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Already I'm back! And to all the people out there who ****aren't wimps and can take some rape****porn****, look up ****Darkness And Black Ice by EvilEd666****…he's awesome!**

**Listen to 'It's not my time' by 3 doors down**

**Snow: I wanna look like the girl on your profile picture…**

**Me: Dos bad!**

**Jack: Spanish?**

**Me: yeah..and BTW I don't own ROTG! I forget to put that every time!**

**ONWARDS!**

**Snow pov**

I nearly gagged, this guy is who I've been waiting for the past 55 years?! I shook my head, pulling myself out of my daze. "wait, you're the fifth guardian in which I haven't met yet?! That makes no sense! How could-" my anxiety kicked in, removing me from the conversation. My eyes became wide and lips in a straight line, I have a 6th sense if you will, I can tell when something bad is gonna happen. I analyzed the vision, "oh shit.." I mumbled. I immediately flew off faster than light. I heard Jack's voice behind me, but I didn't care. "I have to get there, I have to get there…" I kept mumbling to myself. I maneuvered myself through small holes, over buildings, and that's when I saw it.

A blue Honda car, sliding on a thick sheet of ice, and It was heading towards a train tracks. The boom gates had frozen over, not allowing them to shield off cars. I saw a train coming towards the car, and I immediately flew towards it. I circled it, allowing sparks to sprinkle off me and melt the ice, it slowed down, but it was still slipping.

I groaned and held out a hand, melting the rubber tires. A _really _bad smell came to, but I ignored it and continued. The tar-ish substance sticked to the road, strong and fast enough that it stopped _centimeters _from hitting the train. I peered into the car to see my save, a small girl with brown hair and blue eyes in the backseat, with a frantic mother in the front. I sighed and turned straight around to look at the just now arriving Jack, so fast the dust shifted in the air, making it blow dramatically in one swift motion. I glared at him like crazy, "how dare you, you almost killed somebody FROST!" I yelled pointing to the car. His face went confused, "b-but, that's not mine!" he exclaimed. "My ass!" I was about to kick his ass but he quick flew over to the boom gates, studying the ice on them. "Yeah, see?! This isn't mine! It's too tainted! Seems gray almost!" Jack said squinting at it. I flew over quickly, he's right! It's too tainted. "Then…who's is it?" I asked Jack. "I don't know, let's go to the guardians, they've got more experience." He said grabbing my wrist. God his hands are cold! "Dude! NO…..TOUCHY!" I yelled annoyed more than mad. He rolled his eyes and mumbled something like , "..girls.." I gasped sarcastically, "How dare you?! Act your age- I'm sorry, I can't say that without feeling guilt cuz I do the same thing." I broke out laughing. Jack playfully punched my shoulder, and we took off.

**North's workshop**

Jack was last to the workshop, and I stuck my tongue at him, while he pouted. "Ah, Snow! I see you find Jack!" North boomed happily. I felt a feeling of energy come at me, I always felt strongest when people were happy. "Yeah, and Jack the snowman over here has a hormonal prob, North." I said setting the hat of an elf on fire for no particular reason. "There's some new form of enemy out there or something!" Jack exclaimed to North. "Wait, what Snow said isn't true! I have no hormonal problems going on.." he yelled. "Uh-huh.." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, we're getting off subject! North, we saw some form of gray ice, it wasn't mine. And it almost killed a couple of people If we didn't see it!" Jack said. Frost was starting to sprout from underneath his feet, and it started to expand ferociously. "Hey watch where your putting those things, Jack!" I said inching away from it. He gave me the 'look' and I glared at him. "Fine!" I flew up, leaning back, eventually floating upside down. "How do you fly-off track!" Jack scolded himself. "Dude easy, you're gonna hurt yourself!" I flew upside down, walking on air as I moved. "What kind of ice?" North asked. "It was gray and tainted in a way! I know ice, that wasn't _pure_ ice!" Jack said. "What the hell is pure ice?" I asked appearing behind him. He turned, expecting to see me on the ground, but he jumped and fell back. "Well, I can't explain it, ice gives off mischief, and energy. That ice was, deathly and mean." Jack said lost in concentration. An alarm went off in my head, "are you talking about Cruel?" I asked, raising an upside down eyebrow. "CRUEL?! HE'S BACK?!" North asked clearly unhappy. "Who's Cruel?" Jack asked. "He's basically sin, death, mean, and he knows and created every insult in the book." I explained. "How do you know him?" North asked me. "He's my best friend." I shrugged my shoulders.

"WHAT?!" Both North and Jack asked, angry. "Yeah, why is that a problem?" I asked confused. "He's everything you explained!" North said. "He's not a bad guy!" I defended. "His name is Cruel, he's created everything bad, etc!" North said. "Ruthless!" He continued. "Well he's never done anything bad to me!" I yelled. "He will!" North and Jack yelled. I was about to argue but I heard another set of footsteps, and my head turned to the window. "It's not nice to talk about me in such a way, and thank you Snow for defending me." There in the rim of the window, was a 16 year old looking man. Black hair with red bangs, red eye, fangs that are barley noticeable. Black skinney jeans with black t shirt with caution tape wrapped around his torso and legs, and wrapping over his left eye, preventing it from revealing to the world. I relaxed a bit, and flew upright. "Oh hey, Cruel."

**What do you think? A little short I know, but I got a lot in here! I'm kinda proud of my design of Cruel. In reality he looks kinda sexy, but a normal sexy. Anyway, REVIEW! C'mon I finally got off my ass and resumed this story! DX**

**Jack: Review or I'll freeze over your house!**

**Me: Can I write a noncon between you and Pitch, Jack?**

**Jack: O_O…WHAT?! Why DX…**

**Me: Cuz I'm gonna get mad if people don't review…so review people! Or I'll make the boy suffer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Listen to 'Shooting Star' by Owl City when reading this story…**

**Hi… I was bored so I decided to do this….SUPER BOWL YO! Enjoy!**

**Jack: Aren't you going to tell them the rest?**

**Snow: Tell them!**

**Me: Jesus Tits! Kay, I don't own ROTG**

**Jack: THEY KNOW THAT ALREADY!DX**

**Snow: Goddammit, J! Tell them!**

**Me: …..e_O… Snow…what did I tell you about swearing…?**

**Snow: Damnit! Okay you people…J is- (I cover her mouth with my hands)**

**Me: Nevermind! Onto the story! (nervous laugh)**

**Jack: (whispers so that J supposedly cant hear) I'll tell you later!**

**Me: No you wont!**

"Oh hey Cruelty." I said. He frowned in a playful way, "Snow, you know I don't care for my full name!" He whined. "Yeah, well… Cruel is screwing up my tongue every time I say it.." I said. "Every time? Do you say my name a lot, Snow?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "You're an ass!" I punched his shoulder. "Cruelty! How dare you show your sinful face!?" North boomed, clearly pissed. "Oh calm _down _ you people! He is not really that mean!" I yelled. I could have sworn I heard a voice, "that's what you think.." I furrowed my eyebrows. "Who the hell…?" I mumbled. Cruel showed up next to me, a creepy smile on his face. "I've already met her 55 years ago, North. So there's nothing to worry about.." He said like a high hippie. "I just met you 34 years ago! How can-"

"I know you, but you don't know me…wow…" He sighed. "Cruel, you're acting weird!" I warned. He then laughed, a laugh I've never heard before. This one sounded punkly human, like- _Jason!_ A name 'Jason' went through my head. "Jason? Who's-"

"ME" Cruel yelled. I saw some of his tape come off and wrap around my waist, his unseen eye now seen. A dark, brown eye, next to a beat red. "HEY!" I yelled as my left wing was crushed. "I'm not a spirit, I'm a demon! And I want you, Snow. Don't you remember?! I tried to ask you out that one day before you disappeared! I committed suicide ya know?! And you know who brought me back, Pitch!" He laughed. I became even more pissed, "Pitch!? Are you shittin me!?" I yelled. Great, now 2 of my once-friends are now enemies! "Yes, and he's also the one who killed you, but he never told you that, did he? The only reason Pitch is any nice to you now is because he needs you for a future project, and he needs your trust." He teased.

The tips of my hair caught on fire, and my wings blazed, my clothe pattern coming alive. "YOU! YOU, ARE GOING TO DIE!" I screamed. I burned through the caution tape, and flew above him. I huge dome of fire appeared around me, and I grew it bigger and bigger. "Snow!" I heard someone say. I ignored it and kept gathering energy, I was gonna burn this place to the ground. "Snow!" The voice was louder this time, and I opened my unknowingly closed eyes. I could see Jack outside the dome, circling it desperately.

When he saw that I'd seen him, he smiled faintly. "Snow! You need to calm down! I know this is an emotional situation! But take it easy, it'll be okay!" He shouted though the dome. I was immediately caught up in thought, how am I supposed to calm down?! I just found out that two of my best friends were either using me, or seducing me! How am i-

I felt a cool sensation around me now, and I snapped out of my thoughts. I saw Jack hugging me, his face was sickly red, and he was sweating. The frost on his hoodie was gone, and I could see his staff on the floor beneath us through the dome, the tips of his white hair were scorched. I guess that my non focus of the dome caused it to fade a bit, so he flew in. His breathing started to shallow, and I gasped. He might die if he stays in this area! He's not meant to stand heat! I might kill everyone here if I keep this up! I immediately calmed down as best I could, and the dome disinagrated. I slowly floated down, and he collapsed on my chest. He went back to normal breathing, and his face went back to pale. My clothes were back to normal, and everyone was okay, but I couldn't see Cruel/Jason anymore. A sudden pain went through my head and I collapsed too, so now we were next to each other on the floor. I smiled, "thank you, Jack." I said before blacking out.

**SO? HOW IS IT!?**

**Jack: Aw…that's so romantic!**

**Snow: I hate you in real life ya know… **

**Jack: (Holds up a bright orange panty)**

**Me: (flinches at the sight) oh my…**

** Snow: you are such a little perv you stole my freakin underwear!**

**Me: O_O….so that's where those went…**

**Snow: What do you mean?! **

**Me: Well…I haven't found any of your clothes in the laundry…so I guessed that…you know…ya moved in with Jack..**

**Both: OH HELL NO!**

**Me: You two make a cute couple, I'm gonna write a sex scene between you two!**

**Both: NOOO DX!**

**Me: So happening… and I know this chapter's short…but cool stuff always happens in each chapter!**


	8. Memories retreived

**HEY GUYS! I'M NOT DEAD SEE?! I've just been going through some problems.. like depression.. but I'm good now! Anyway… **

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own ROTG**

**Listen to "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence**

"NO! You're not allowed to leave! GET BACK HERE!" A voice broke through my ears. I opened my eyes; I was floating in a black space. Nothing was going on, just me floating. But then a vision appears, a girl, looks like me, she has my face.

She has a bruise on her cheek, and her hair is messed up. She is running, running in place it seems. A big hand catches her arm, and she is yanked back. I can't see the girl anymore, but then I hear a painful scream. A gray floor appears under me, and gravity touches me again. I walk on the gray floor, it seems like I'm moving nowhere, but I see the floor is moving with my feet.

Another vision appears, and it's a bright light, but then my eyes adjust and I can see through the light. A scene of Cruel, and him in some form, I know it's him somehow. Probably because of the creepy smile. He is talking to a girl, the same girl in the previous vision. She has an annoyed look on her face, and she is slowly turning away with every word she says. "I, uh, gotta go, okay? Bye!" She quickly says and walks away.

The scene fades, then comes back to a scene of a sketch book. There are sketches of anime figures in there, they are actually quite nice. There is music playing in the background, and then I notice this vision is set in 1st person POV. A girl's voice is humming, but stops bluntly as a bang is heard. The eyes swoop up, and they see a man who is clearly drunk. He has a crow bar in his hand. "GET OVER HERE NOW, SNOW!" He yells. I tense, Snow? Why would- "AGH!" Her voice interrupts my thought. I flinch as I see her vision get a hint of red, and woozy. The scene completely disappears now. And I shiver and keep walking, "where the hell am I?" I asked myself.

I hear a splash, and my head immediately jerks around, my eyes catch another faze. "Snow", is laughing, and pointing in the water of a small pond. Another bitch-looking girl pops up from the water. She stomps over to a pink car, and she trips and falls over the door. "Snow" is laughing harder now, my eyes look around the vision. Until I see Jack on the bench. "What?" I whisper. She looks to the side suddenly, seeing Jack also. Before I can see anymore, the vision fades and I groan.

But another one pops up almost immediately. 1st person again, she is walking up to a door. Groaning to herself. She slowly opens the door, and is met with a punch to the face. I flinch and scream, as this time I felt it myself. As soon as I touch my chhek the pain is gone, and I look back to the vision. Another punch is given to her face, and then it fades. Forming to a bedroom, the vision is no longer 1st person. I see Jack out the window, he comes in, Snow is kinda shy looking. "Oh I was bored so- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!" Jack screams. Snow shrinks and looks away, "Oh, dad, got.. mad-" "WHAT?! I'LL KILL THAT-" Snow covers Jack's mouth. The vision fades… but starts up again.

There's a short glimpse of Pitch above her, and she looks like she's underwater. The vision stops abruptly, and everythings black again.

The floor disappears , and I float again. Suddenly there was a small light, and a flame appeared. Automatically I floated towards it, not by choice though. I didn't fight it, i didn't care much anymore. The light looks warming, and welcoming. As soon as I'm close enough to touch it, I do. And the brightest of lights floods the space. And suddenly all these pictures pass through my vision.

And I remember who I am and was.

My eyes snap open, and I sit up. Jack is sleeping in a chair across from my bed. I am still in my clothes, nothing's changed on me. I get a small pain through my head, but I ignore it as I walk over to him slowly. His eyes open and I smile. "Hey-" He stops as I hug him. "You were there… you were there in my last moments… thank you…" I whisper into his hoodie. He hugs back, "I'm not quite sure what you're talking about.." He says. I explain to him what role he played in my life and how he helped me. Half way through the explanation he joins into the sentence, as he remembers also. I laugh as he becomes as happy as I do. But before I can stop myself, I lean over and I kiss him.


End file.
